1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firefighting equipment, and is concerned in particular with an improved clamp for releasably and adjustably gripping fire hoses. The clamp of the present invention is especially suited for use as part of a harness or sling to be worn by fireman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When operating at typical water pressures of 50-100 lbs, fire hoses are extremely hard to handle. They are heavy, stiff, slippery and difficult to grip. Often, two or three fireman must join efforts in supporting and controlling the hoses, with the lead or nozzle man being particularly stressed. These problems are further compounded when the hoses must be carried or pulled up stairwells or ladders, where fireman are frequently unable to keep both hands on the hose.